pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashe's Lucario
Adaptability |current = At Professor Rowan's Lab |prevonum = 447 |firststagename = Riolu |evo1num = 448 |secondstagename = Lucario |numeps1 = an unknown number of |numeps2 = an unknown number of |java1 = Rikako Aikawa |enva2 = Bill Rogers |java2 = Rikako Aikawa}} Ashe's Lucario (Japanese: ヒサエのルカリオ Hisae's Lucario) is a Pokémon that Ashe received from Riley as an Egg. History Pokémon Resurgence: Platinum Before their Gym battle in Canalave City, Ashe and Barry traveled to Iron Island to get some much needed training. The group meets Riley who offers to help guide them through the island's interior as the Pokémon on the island have been restless. During their training, some Team Galactic grunts are found within the cave. Riley suspects that they are the responsible for agitating the Pokémon on the Island. The group team ups with Riley to defeat the Galactic grunts which they do easily. After returning to the outside, he gives Ashe an Egg in hopes that she'll show the Pokémon that's inside the Egg all sorts of new places. After some time, it hatched into a Riolu and eventually evolved into Lucario. Personality and Characteristics Having been raised by Ashe since it was a Riolu, it has a very strong bond with her. Moves Used Moves Used via Copycat Gallery Cameron Riolu.png|As a Riolu Cameron Riolu Copycat.png|Using Copycat as a Riolu Cameron Riolu Copycat Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower (via Copycat) as a Riolu Cameron Riolu Force Palm.png|Using Force Palm as a Riolu Cameron Riolu Vacuum Wave.png|Using Vacuum Wave as a Riolu Gurkinn Lucario.png|Training with Gurkinn XY034 12.png Riley Lucario Close Combat.png|Using Close Combat Korrina Lucario Bone Rush.png|Using Bone Rush Korrina Lucario Metal Sound.png|Using Metal Sound Korrina Lucario Swords Dance.png|Using Sword Dance Korrina Lucario Power-Up Punch.png|Using Power-Up Punch Korrina Lucario Lucarionite.png|Lucario's Mega Stone Gurkinn Mega Lucario.png|Training with Gurkinn as Mega Lucario XY032.png|Batting Korrina's Mega Lucario as Mega Lucario XY032 1.png|Continuing battle Korrina Mega Lucario Aura Sphere.png|Using Aura Sphere as Mega Lucario Korrina Mega Lucario Bone Rush.png|Using Bone Rush as Mega Lucario Korrina Mega Lucario Metal Sound.png|Using Metal Sound as Mega Lucario Korrina Mega Lucario Power-Up Punch.png|Using Power-Up Punch as Mega Lucario Gurkinn's Mega Lucario Aura Sphere.png|Using Aura's Sphere under Gurkinn's close supervision Korrina Mega Lucario berserk.png|Losing control of its Mega-Evolved state Riley Riolu Egg Adventures.png|The egg about to hatch Maylene's Riolu.PNG|As a Riolu (manga) Aura TA.png|Using Aura as a Riolu (manga) Maylene's Riolu Aura Sphere and Candice's Abomasnow Ice Shard.PNG|Using Aura Sphere as a Riolu (manga) Maylene's Riolu Vacuum Wave.PNG|Using Vacuum Wave as a Riolu (manga) Maylene's Riolu Rock Smash.PNG|Using Rock Smash as a Riolu(manga) Maylene's Riolu Force Palm.PNG|Using Force Palm as a Riolu (manga) Maylene's Riolu Drain Punch.PNG|Using Drain Punch as a Riolu (manga) Riley Riolu Adventures.png|Meeting Riley's Lucario as a Riolu Hiori Lucario.png|Lucario in the manga Riley Lucario Aura Sphere Adventures.png|Using Aura Sphere (manga) Hiori Lucario Shadow Claw.png|Using Shadow Claw Korrina Mega Lucario Adventures.png|Mega Lucario in the manga Korrina Mega Lucario Bullet Punch Adventures.png|Using Bullet Punch as Mega Lucario (manga) Trivia *Lucario is the twelfth Pokémon that Ashe obtained. *Lucario is the second Pokémon that Ashe hatched from an Egg. *Lucario is the fifth of her Pokémon that can Mega Evolve. Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Pokémon hatched from Eggs Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters